


The party conference

by Iily7



Category: The Thick Of It
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fluff possibly ooc fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iily7/pseuds/Iily7
Summary: Nicola decides to take control of the incessant flirting and lead it on to its natural conclusion..... smut abounds and then some fluff because I can't resist :-)





	The party conference

'Fuckin hell' moaned a tipsy Jamie 'why is it all politicians are ugly as fuckin sin eh??'  
'Ah you'd still fuck any one of em if they offered it to you' laughed Malcolm.  
'Fuck off' he snapped, indignant 'you think I'm desperate I get plenty of...' he trailed off and Malcolm turned to see what had rendered him speechless. And Jesus fucking Christ.   
'I take it all back' said Jamie 'I would fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk the next day.'   
He wasn't the only one, every man in this fucking place was looking at her. The men were practically salivating as she smiled that utterly fucking beautiful smile in greeting to them. Malcolm was burning up with jealousy, he practically felt his skin itch. This was his Nicola. And she looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen anyone look. Her breasts were on show for every one to see, the red dress clung to her tiny waist and skimmed perfectly over that gorgeous fucking arse. As she walked over to them she smiled innocently and said 'hello Malcolm, Jamie, how you doing?'   
Jamie, the twat said 'well I am so much better for seeing you' and went to kiss her cheek, laying his hands on her waist. Malcolm snapped. Wordlessly he dragged her roughly by the hand out of the room and practically shoved her into the corridor. 'Malcolm!' She shouted indignantly 'what the fuck do you think you're doing?!'  
'What the fuck do I think I'M doing?! What are you doing wearing THAT' he snapped back at her, gesturing up and down.   
'Don't you like it?' she asked faux innocently, her eyes dancing. This was exactly the reaction she'd been hoping for.   
'Like it? Oh ye I'm really enjoying seeing 200 men get a hard on over you, fucks sake' He muttered as he ran his hand over his face. She regarded him for a second then stepped closer, his back hit the wall.   
'You're jealous.' She said simply.   
'Jealous?! No I'm not, I am no fucking jealous love if you want to hawk your wares about that's just fine with me!' He said bitterly.   
'Well that's a shame' she almost whispered, god the way she was looking at him. Lips parted eyes full of sex.   
'Because I didn't put this on for 200 men to get a hard on over me, just one.'   
He swallowed drily as she stepped into his personal space, her breasts pressing against his chest as she looked up at him.   
'I put this on to get you back for all those searing looks, so intense your eyes could bore a Fucking hole in metal, you know the ones don't you Malcolm? And all those lingering touches, on the small of my back, my waist, my thighs. I wanted' she said suddenly looking angry 'to force you to stop fucking teasing me and do something about it.'   
They looked into each other's eyes for a second before he reached for her, grabbing her waist roughly in his haste but she stopped him with a finger to his lips.   
'Ah ah ah. You think I'm going to be that easy after all this time? You've made me wait well I'm going to make you wait. I'm going back in there to be admired, ogled at, fantasised about' she whispered in his ear soooo close 'by all those men, all the while thinking of you.'  
His breathing was laboured now as she ran her hand down his torso, 'and I want you to know' she practically growled in his ear 'that I'm knickerless' he groaned his head falling back 'and dripping wet for you already.'  
'Nicola' he begged hoarsely...  
This is all for you' she teased, his cock pressing into her belly.   
'Fuck Nicola' he growled, 'please'  
'I want you to know' she interrupted him, 'that every time I catch your eye in there I'm thinking of how I'll end the night on my knees for you' she moaned in his ear.   
'Oh god' he panted grabbing her arse trying to pull her closer, 'I need you now'   
'And' she said thoughtfully 'what your face will look like between my thighs.' That seemed to drive him even more mad and he buried his head in her neck kissing her, making her breathless.   
'How do you think your name will sound when I'm screaming it?' she panted out breathlessly as he pressed red hot open mouth kisses to her.   
'How do you think I'll taste?' she whispered and he groaned louder than ever and bit down making her gasp in surprise, the sound going straight to his cock. She was panting, desperate but she pulled away, giving him an infuriatingly cocky look, shrugged her shoulder as if she was fine while he was against the wall coming totally undone and said 'see you later' as if it was nothing.   
But he was too fast for her, he grabbed her hand, spun her round so she was against the wall and growled 'well I promise you, you may be cocky now but I will make you beg for me tonight.' Inside she's melting, she would beg now if it weren't for her pride, instead she grabbed his cock through his trousers making him groan and said 'oh I rather think it'll be you begging for me.' She smiled and sauntered off, turning round as an afterthought to say, 'and don't you dare touch yourself, I like you like this, all panting and desperate for me' She bit her lip as she walked away, he tried not to watch her hips swing but it was impossible, like a moth trying to resist a flame. Christ he had to regain some control. This fucking dozy, frizzy, frumpy woman had just nearly made him come in his pants just by talking, he would not let her have the upper hand when it came down to it, oh no. He may want her yes, and god does he want her, but he didn't miss how she trembled every time he touched her and her moans as her kissed her neck.   
He couldn't believe she'd taken the initiative like this. This was very unfair, he had a hard enough time keeping his hands off her on a day basis! God the amount of time he'd spent thinking about just bending her over that desk or having her panting up against the wall. And every time he brought himself off it was always her name spilling out of his lips when he came. He had to calm down, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of being indisposed too long.   
He went back in, made for Nicholson. If anything would calm a boner it was that baldy bastard. He let him talk shit for longer than he ever had concentrating on his droning voice as a way to pass the time. But she wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily was she? Oh no. His phone buzzed with her name and a text that read simply 'when I'm blowing you would you like to come in my mouth or on my tits?' Jesus fucking wept this woman was going to be the death of him!!! When had she acquired such a filthy fucking mouth? He stood rooted to the spot trying to make the blood rush anywhere but there. He couldn't look up, couldn't risk seeing her in that dress. This wouldn't do at all, he had to gain back some ground in this game.  
Nicola watched as he read the text, saw his mouth drop open, his efforts to act normally and smiled. Having this much power over the most powerful, feared, intimidating, fucking sexiest man in whitehall was intoxicating. No one had ever wanted her so badly. They'd known for months now, dancing round it and frankly she just couldn't wait any longer. It was affecting her life! Every time she saw him heat pooled in her belly, she was distracted from work at the most random times with thoughts of his mouth on hers, on her. Her reverie was broken by the sound of her phone. It was him.   
'You're cocky now you fucking minx but I doubt you'll have so much to say when I'm sucking your clit into my mouth, laving it with my tongue, tell me would you like two or three fingers in you as I'm lapping you up?' Jesus fucking Christ she nearly came there and then. The thought of that oh GOD. She was so horny for him, she felt like a Fucking cat on heat, this would never do, this was her game.  
He watched as her breathing increased as the text turned her on. It was a mistake because it meant her saw her breasts rise and fall... another text 'Would you prefer me on top so you can see my tits bouncing or from behind so you can spank my ass?' He was gonna last a laughably short time at this rate, he could maybe make it to 10 seconds IF he was Fucking blindfolded, god he needed her. Now.  
'BOTH' he sent back, 'shall we have a bet how many times are you gonna come for me tonight?'  
She smiled 'hmm well that would depend on how good you are.... and I gave a sneaking suspicion you're going to be fucking fantastic and you do drive me absolutely crazy so let's say half a dozen?'  
'Double it.' Oh god   
'I can't wait for you.' Well then don't!   
'God I have never wanted anything or anyone as bad as I want you.' Fuck it.  
'I need you now.' Oh thank Christ.  
He watched as she left the room waited as long as he could stand then went after her. As she came up the stairs she saw him waiting at her room door, he didn't even wait for her to get it open as he crashed his lips against hers, oh god his mouth was so hot, his tongue probing entrance to her mouth as he held an iron grip on the back of her head and her back as if scared she might change her mind. There was no chance of that. She kissed him back with such ferocity, moaning into his mouth as they fell back into the room, his hand skimmed over her arse squeezing hard making her groan as it pushed her body into his aching cock. They came up for air and he attacked her neck, 'just fuck me, please just fuck me now' she begged forgetting her pride. Her mind could only register his teeth on her collar bone, his strong arms lifting her with ease pinning her against the door. She fumbled with his belt as his mouth found hers again and his fingers danced up her thighs lifting her dress and suddenly, finally he was in her. She practically screamed with relief, her head tipping back to rest on the door, his on her chest as he made a similar noise at finally being in her wet heat. He bit her neck as he fucked her, so roughly pulling out and slamming in at a brutal pace and she loved it, she couldn't keep quiet could only hang on as both their orgasms over took them and the world became a blur.  
Panting he put his hands to her face and kissed her deep and long and only partially less frantically. She slipped his shirt off and he spun her round to kiss her neck, shoulders, back all the new skin he exposed as he maddeningly slowly peeled her dress off. He let it fall turned her round and just stared at her naked body panting. Now she felt exposed, couldn't read his expression. 'God Nicola you're the most fuckin beautiful thing I've ever seen' he said lowly as his eyes, darkened with arousal met hers. And god she was, mouth swollen from kissing, eyes trusting almost vulnerable and the most beautiful body, the softest skin. He kissed her then, softly, his lips intoxicating as they finally made it to the bed. They kissed for what felt like forever deep and soft and slow as all of their naked skin met, he wanted to feel every crevice of her mouth, every inch of her skin. He looked at her again almost reverently as he dipped his head to her collar bone, kissing her looking into her soft eyes all the way down to her breast which he mouthed and kissed, deliberately avoiding the place she wanted to be touched most.   
He was rock hard again as he kissed her, at the little whimpers she was letting out that became a sharp moan as he finally sucked a hard nipple into his mouth and worried it gently with his teeth in a way that made her hips buck. His hands were running up and down her sides, feather light but restless as if he wanted to touch all of her at once, as he kissed and sucked at the other breast and down her stomach. She let her legs fall wide open wantonly which made him groan and kiss up her thighs, smelling her arousal. He teased her taking forever to get to her centre and she made an annoyed sounding noise as he smiled into her skin and whispered 'patience' just to irritate her. When he finally spread her wet folds she was taught, waiting, desperate. He blew cool air on her to draw it out even longer but finally couldn't resist and licked his tongue up the length of her, making her shudder and cry out. Her hands fisted the bed sheets as he sucked her clit as promised. God he felt divine, all his attention went on and around her clit so it was never too sensitive just enough to drive her wild. Her breathy moans were driving him crazy so he lifted his head, much to her annoyance to growl out 'talk to me Nicola tell me how it feels,' he pressed two fingers in and sucked hard and fast at the same time and she cried out 'oh Malcolm! Fuck it's so good, you're so good' her voice going straight to his cock.   
'God I'm so close Malcolm’ she whined, 'you're fucking perfect, oh your mouth' she moaned as she writhed beneath him. Her hand in his hair was almost painful, as he doubled his efforts wanting to taste her as she came on his mouth.   
'Oh ooooh oh god Malcolm!' she said high and breathy and came moaning his name like it was the last word in the world.   
She lay panting, exhausted as he came up to her mouth and kissed her so she could taste herself saying 'fuckin hell darling you're fuckin extraordinary.' He stroked her hair, kissed her face, her eyelids, her jaw line, her neck all so softly she could almost have cried.   
'Malcolm' she pleaded pulling him on top of her.   
'Are you ok to go darlin you're not too sensitive?' He asked and she thought she might fall in love with this man.   
'No' she said 'I want to feel you inside of me.'   
'Oh Nicola' he groaned and positioned himself at her entrance. As he pushed in they both gasped and he pauses there savouring the feeling before he started to move achingly slowly. They looked into each other's eyes as he held her and made love to her, there was no other word for it. They were in no rush but eventually Nicola begged to have it harder, faster. He spilt filth into her ear as he fucked her 'god darlin you feel so good, oh so tight, so fuckin wet for me, fuckin perfect, fuckin gonna come in your tight little pussy' he gasped.   
'Yeah? Come for me Malcolm' she moaned and squeezed her internal muscles making him cry out.  
'You like it?' she smiled and he could only groan his approval as he fucked her as hard as he could. He suddenly reached down and fingered he clit and it sent her over the edge immediately, practically screaming as she did so. Malcolm followed, fuckin seeing stars as he fucked this perfect woman. They lay panting, sweating, kissing lazily, looking into each other's eyes. He kissed her once more and buried his head in her hair.  
'I love you darlin.' He couldn't help it. Never never had sex been like this. She looked up at him a question in her eyes but he kissed her doubts away and said it again and again and again. 

 

The next morning she woke up scared. Scared that he hadn't meant it, that he'd be disgusted to see her and her stretch marks in the cold light of day, scared that he'd say it had all been a mistake. At the moment his arm was clamped around her waist so tightly she couldn't move even if she wanted to, his breath was on her neck and she felt him stir, in more ways than one.   
'Mmf' he groaned and whispered 'I can't believe I'm finally waking up with you in my arms darlin.'   
That and the fact that his cock had got rock hard in seconds allayed some of her fears.   
'So you, you don't regret it then?' she asked in a small voice. 'You meant what you said?'  
'Regret it?' he said suddenly wide awake and looming over her, 'Nicola I poured my Fucking heart out to you last night, why are you are you regretting what happened?' he asked, getting up.   
'No no!' She cried grabbing him back down. 'I just, I was terrified you'd got carried away and you'd, well frankly you wouldn't want me now you've seen me in daylight.' She smiled self deprecatingly and rather sadly. He looked at her incredulously 'are you off your head woman?!' He demanded, 'I spent all night last night worshiping every fucking perfect inch of you and as soon as we get this straight I intend to do it again. I love you, you dozy, frizzy, panicky bint' he said aggressively and she smiled tentatively, 'well that's alright then.'  
'No, no it's not, how the hell do you feel about me?!' He demanded.   
'Me? God Malcolm I'm crazy about you! You're an evil, manipulative, terrifying, bastard and I adore you' she said following his lead.   
'Right then, that's settled in your half a brain then is it?' He asked softly, stroking her face, 'I love you Nicola I'm not going anywhere.' He leant forward as if to kiss her but suddenly at the last minute threw all the covers off her.  
'And as for not wanting ye!'   
'Malcolm' she shrieked and tried to cover herself. 'Let me show you how much I want you.' He purred. 'How fuckin beautiful you are. So you can take your arms away from your stomach for a start because that's one of my favourite parts of ye.'  
'Oh don't be daft Malcolm....'  
'Shut up Nicola and listen to me' he said seriously. He placed small kisses over her stomach and trailed his fingers up and down. 'So I suppose you think, what? What's wrong with it?'  
'Oh Malcolm don't make me do this'  
'I want to know pet' he said impossibly softly 'so I can tell you what I see.'  
She paused but finally relented 'Ok well I see far too much fat and all those stretch marks and, well my boobs aren't as pert as they were, my waist isn't as tight, my thighs are covered in cellulite, I have a face like, what was it dot Cotten licking piss off a nettle and hair that would give a lion a run for his money.' He sat back and regarded her and actually laughed. She looked heartbroken as she asked 'why are you laughing?'  
'I'm laughing darlin because you have no idea, no idea at all how beautiful you are. Looking at you now, all of you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I have never loved anybody like this' he said softly.   
'And as for these "imperfections" let's just go through them shall we, your waist is tiny, indisputably tiny, I adore your stomach because it's so sensitive and every time I kiss you you make those delicious noises. You haven't got an ounce of fat on you, not one, the stretch marks you have just remind me of how in awe I am that you've created four lives! As for your thighs well you know how I feel about your legs and arse, so I never want to hear any of that old shite again because they're perfect, toned and the softest skin I've ever touched.'  
He looked into her face then to see she was close to tears 'darlin you must know when I said that stupid fuckin insult I was over compensating, I was fuckin trying to pretend I wasn't desperately attracted to you. You have the most beautiful smile in the world, your cheekbones are like something out of a painting and as for your hair darlin, the way I'm able to run my fingers through it as I make love to you makes it alright with me.'   
She laughed and looked at him adoringly, 'you mean all that?'  
'I don't want you to ever question my love for you or how beautiful you are ever again aright?'   
'Alright' she murmured.   
'And now for the practical demonstration' he said and rolled her over, both laughing as they went.


End file.
